Der Kuss eines Mannes
by HotaruGackt
Summary: Der Transvestitenclub  Shinjuku' in Tokio ist seit einer Woche wegen Ferien geschlossen. Der Clubbesitzer sinnt über seine Liebe zu seinem besten Tänzer und Darsteller Yamada nach. Achtung: Boy X Boy! Don't like it, don't read it!


Diese kurze Geschichte kam mir in den Sinn, als ich das Musical 'Ein Käfig voller Narren' gesehen hatte. Meine Geschichte spielt allerdings in Tokio und geht nur auf die homoerotische Liebesbeziehung zweier Charaktere ein.

Ich hoffe diese kleine Spielerei gefällt euch^^ Kommentare und Kritik sind natürlich erwünscht!

Viel Spaß!

Der Kuss eines Mannes

Der Transvestitenclub ‚Shinjuku' ist seit einer Woche wegen Ferien geschlossen. Ich habe diesen spontanen Entschluss gefasst, weil ich meine Zeit mit Yamada verbringen wollte und um uns beiden vom anstrengenden Nachtleben im Club eine Auszeit zu verschaffen.

Das Arbeiten in einem Club ist kräftezehrend, doch unsere Mühen haben sich ausgezahlt, da unser Transvestitenclub bereits seit 10 Jahren erfolgreich besteht.

Jede Nacht kommen Stammkunden, aber auch neue, unbekannte Gesichter zu uns um sich niveauvoll unterhalten zu lassen. Der auffälligste Darsteller meines Clubs ist zurzeit Yamada, doch was noch wichtiger ist: er ist mein bester Freund und seit fast genauso langer zeit mein Geliebter.

Seine Auftritte werden von den Kunden immer gespannt erwartet und seine Bühnenpräsens schlägt jeden in seinen Bann. Niemand kann sich seiner natürlichen Schönheit entziehen und auch ich muss gestehen, dass ich bei seinem Anblick jedes Mal schwach werde, selbst nach all diesen Jahren.

Die Tatsache, dass ich schwul bin habe ich bereits mit 17 Jahren herausgefunden, doch meiner großen Liebe begegnete ich erst 5 Jahre später.

Ich weiß auch nicht genau warum mir Yamada damals so aufgefallen ist. Sein Gesicht stach aus der eintönigen Menge hervor und nach einem ersten zögerlichen Gespräch wurden wir Freunde. Doch Yamada schien das nicht genug zu sein. Ich hätte niemals den Mut gehabt, doch eines Tages überrumpelte er mich einfach mit einem stürmischen Kuss. Zuerst war ich ziemlich verwirrt, doch schließlich wurde aus erster Zuneigung Verliebtheit und schließlich echte Liebe.

Wenn man Yamada begegnet versteht man meine Gefühle. Sein Wesen ist offen und aufgeweckt und er findet an jedem Menschen etwas, dass er schätzen oder auch lieben kann. So eine Gabe besitze ich leider nicht, doch mir genügt es, wenn er mir seine ganze ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.

Yamada war und ist mein erster Mann und er ist auch die einzige Person, der ich mich je hingegeben habe.

Wehmütig denke ich an all diese Begegnungen und Gespräche zwischen mir und Yamada zurück. Das Mondlicht zeichnet mit sanften Bewegungen beruhigende Schatten an meine Schlafzimmerdecke. Der Buddha auf meinem Schrank grinst weise auf mich herab und scheint mir etwas mitteilen zu wollen. Ich scheine heute in nostalgischer Stimmung zu sein, denn ich kann heute nur an Yamada's Kuss denken.

Ich liege entspannt auf dem Bett, mein Körper ist schwer vom Schlaf, das Herz schlägt langsam und sicher. Obwohl dieser Kuss mehr als 10 Jahre zurückliegt hat sich dieser Moment wie ein gestochen scharfes Foto in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Ist das immer so wenn man liebt? Ich weiß es nicht genau…

Ich drehe langsam den Kopf um einen Blick auf den Wecker zu werfen. Es ist 1 Uhr nachts und die Nacht ist angenehm kühl und die Luft ist von frisch blühenden Kirschblüten erfüllt. Meine Augen werden magnetisch vom Körper neben mir angezogen.

Yamada schläft tief und fest neben mir, sein Körper liegt seitlich, sein Gesicht ist mir zugewandt. Ich betrachte lange sein Gesicht und mich überkommt der plötzliche Gedanke, dass ich dieses Antlitz ewig beobachten könnte.

Sein schwarzes volles Haar liegt wie ein seidener Fächer auf dem Kissen. Meine Finger zucken unerwartet und wollen sich in dieses Haar wühlen. Seine langen Wimpern berühren seine Wangen und verleihen ihm ein unschuldiges reines Aussehen, dass ich immer an ihm bewundere, da ich selbst eher wie ein (gutaussehender), verschlagener Dämon direkt aus der Hölle aussehe.

Yamada öffnet plötzlich im Schlaf leicht seine vollen, sinnlichen Lippen, so als würden sie nur darauf warten von mir geküsst zu werden. Ist er wach? Will er mich anlocken oder nur reizen und dann wieder so tun, als würde er schlafen?

Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als ich seinen durchtrainierten Körper studiere. sein Oberkörper und seine langen Beine zeichnen sich einladend unter dem Laken ab. Mit großer Anstrengung starre ich wieder an die Decke, denn ich will ihn nicht durch nächtliche Aktionen aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf wecken.

Irgendwie ist es seltsam. Es hat mich nie gekümmert was andere Leute dachten wenn sie uns zusammen sahen, denn Yamada gab mir immer das Gefühl, das allein seine Nähe alles ist was ich brauche und das hat sich als wahr erwiesen. Sein Blick gibt mir Zuversicht und Sicherheit. Wenn man liebt ist nichts anderes mehr von Wichtigkeit und keine noch so spießige Gesellschaft kann diese Gewissheit ins wanken bringen.

Ich kenne viele gleichgeschlechtliche Paare die aus angst vor schockierten Blicken und Hohngelächter ihre Beziehung geheim halten. Sie können diese Furcht vor Ablehnung nicht überwinden, doch Yamada brachte mir bei, dass die Meinung anderer für ihn und nun auch für mich nie von Bedeutung sein würde. Ich bin noch immer in ihn verliebt, wie am ersten Tag.

Yamada regt sich langsam und blinzelt mich verschlafen an. Seine dunklen Augen halten mich fest und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln. Mein Herz macht einen großen Sprung und ich kann mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Ich beuge mich zu ihm hinunter, sein warmer Atem kitzelt leicht meine Wange und ich küsse ihn lange und ausgiebig.

So muss es sein, wenn man jemanden liebt. So muss es sein, wenn ich Yamada liebe.

* * *

><p>Vielen Dank an meine Leser!<p> 


End file.
